Happy Ending
by Nobdy'sMelody
Summary: Cheesy Title, I know. This is an Alternate Ending to "Adderall & Redbull," if anything had turned out differently. :D


**Hi, everyone! It's great to "see" you all again!**

**I was asked for an Alternate Ending to Adderall & Redbull, so I decided to write one. Adderall & Redbull had a rather depressing ending, so I figured that maybe I should give you all this happy little one-shot about Marie Hale if everything had gone differently.**

**It's about ten years later, but I think you can figure that out for yourself.**

It's hard to remember a time when life wasn't like this, when we were just kids and everything was new.

That seems like another lifetime go.

My eyes flutter open and I sit up, stretching my arms over my head. Running a hand through my hair, I throw off my covers and my feet touch the cold wood floors. I jump slightly at the feel and grab a sweatshirt off the offending floor, pulling it tight around me. I can hear the TV on downstairs, Jafar belting out all of Aladdin's secrets.

The stairs are carpeted, thank God, and I take them two at a time.

I skip the last step and I'm in the living room. I go and put my hand on the top of a brunette head. "Hey, Sweetie." I know he hears me, of course he hears me, but he is very focused on the televison, on Aladdin escaping the cold blizzard. I stare down at him. "Is that your breakfast?" He has a messy bowl of cereal in his lap, chocolate milk splattered against his Buzz Lightyear shirt, Froot Loops on the couch and his knees.

He nods, "Yeah." He smiles up at me. "I made you some, too."

I look to the kitchen, through the doorway, and, indeed, there are scattered Froot Loops, an overturned box, and puddles of chocolate milk. I kiss his head. "Thanks, sweetie. Where's your sister?"

"With Daddy," he tells me, turning back to the TV.

As if on cue, Stiles and our daughter come through the door. She's two and snuggling close to her Daddy, tugging on his ear as she mumbles to him. He nods, smiles. "Look," Stiles meets my eyes. "It's Mommy."

My daughter smiles and turns to me, arms outstretched, "Mommy!"

I take her in my arms, "Hey, Laura. How'd you sleep?"

"Good!' she grins, showing me her little white teeth. I brush her dark curls away from her face, kiss her forehead, and sit her down next to her brother. She stares at him with her big brown eyes and he tears his wide blue eyes away from the TV, lifting his spoon to her mouth and sharing his Froot-Loops-and-Chocolate-Milk breakfast. I beam and turn to Stiles, who is watching with a big grin on his face.

My husband is wearing a band T-shirt under a rainbow flannel, ready for work, because he doesn't have to wear a suit and tie like Jackson or a lab coat like Scott. Stiles works with Danny, creating the world's coolest video games and, in their free time, creating software to stop people from illegally downloading music.

"You," I say to him, pursing my lips like Lydia, "go and clean up your son's mess in the kitchen."

He groans, pouts, and grabs our son, throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Come on, Eric, kid, you're killing me." He sets him down in the kitchen and they clean up together. "How did you make a mess like this?"

Eric pouts, just like his father, blue eyes wide like a puppy's. "I was trying to make Mommy breakfast."

Stiles put a hand on his head, "I know, buddy." He stands, throwing away our paper towels. "How about we go and get you dressed? Uncle Scott is going to be here soon to take you guys to Uncle Derek's for special training, right?"

"Right!" my four-year-old nods. "Cause it's Kate's birthday, right?" My son loves the idea of "training," because it makes him feel like a grown-up.

I look to our daughter, "How old will Kate be, sweetie?"

She holds up two hands, fingers splayed out.

"Ten!" Eric shouts his answer.

"Let's go get dressed?" I suggest to my daughter. Laura squeals in excitement. I grin and, lifting her in my arms, begin to climb the stairs again. Stiles calls out an unnecessary "You've got 'er?" because of course I do. That's the way we work. On the landing, I press against the pink-painted door and step into the Princess-themed room.

I set Laura down and approach the closet, pulling out the dress she and Stiles picked out yesterday. I help her out of her pajamas and pull the pink dress over her shiny curls. I hum a little, tying the pretty bow. I sit on the edge of the bed and she joins me, back to me so I can brush her hair.

Pulling a brush through her smooth ringlets, I sing, like I know she wants me to:

_"You are my world, my darling,_

_what a wonderful world I see,_

_you are the song I'm singing,_

_you're my beautiful melody..."_

She spins around when I'm done, reaches and tugs on the messy ends of my red hair. "Now you," she says, brown eyes twinkling, and I let her pull the brush through my hair. Her chubby fingers are much more gentle and capable than a normal two-year-old's, but what else would you expect from a Hale werewolf?

Stiles opens the door, Eric trailing after his father. "They should be here soon," he warns me. Our children are dressed and ready to go.

There's knock on the door and Stiles goes to open it. The kids and I follow him down the stairs as he greets our visitor. Scott stands there, a slight girl with Allison's curls and Scott's eyes beside him. "Ready to go?"

I shake my head, laughing, "Not in the slightest."

I look over my shoulder. Eric and Laura have decided that they must compete on who can jump off the steps and get the most distance. My son almost wins, but then Laura lands on him. He pushes her off, eyes flashing an inhuman green.

"Stop it," I brush off Eric's clothes, picking him up. Laura gestures in such a way that makes sure I know she wants to be held, too, but Eric's a big boy and I can't hold them both. She hugs my leg instead.

"Allison coming to the party tonight?" I ask.

Young Kate scoffs, rolling her eyes.

"Says she doesn't want to deal with me starting any drama." Scott sighs. "It's her daughter's birthday. You think she wouldn't let the divorce stop her from being there."

Stiles claps his shoulder, giving him a small smile. We haven't really seen Allison since she and Scott divorced; she always says the same thing, that she's "avoiding the promised drama" because "everyone always takes Scott's side." I'm starting to think we're all better off without her.

Scott entertains the children while Stiles and I get ready. He has work and I have to go to the "training" session. As I'm finger-combing my hair, the heat from the straightener still burning my fingers, Stiles brushes my hair to the side and presses a quick kiss to my neck. I laugh and shove him back gentley; we're on a time-sensitive mission.

He spins me around, anyway.

"Well, good morning, ma'm," he quips, arms wrapping tight around my waist.

"And to you, too, sir."

He presses a quick kiss to my lips. "When are you and Mr. Sour Wolf getting together?"

"As soon as I'm ready, three hours before Mrs. I-Won-A-Feilds-Medal and I take Kate brithday shopping."

"Remind him to keep him hands to himself," he mumbles against my mouth.

"Hmmm..." I hum. When he kisses me, I can taste the coffee on his tongue and I giggle. He twirls a strand of my hair around his finger. I push against his chest. "Go get ready."

After some struggling and many hugs and kisses, the kids are in the back of Scott's car and I follow Stiles out the door, happy with this lifetime, allowing myself to bask in the light shining down on the grass. It warms my skin and I know everything will be alright.

There are no more demons chasing after us, nothing can hurt us. I kiss my husband goodbye and climb into the car with his best friend.

We pull up to my old home, my cousin standing on the porch, waiting. He smiles, wide and ungaurded as we step out. Before I can do anything, he's tugging my children out of their carseats and carrying them towards the house. "How are my favorite little wolves doing?"

They laugh, shriek, and Kate clears her throat. He looks at her and gives her a sarcastic, "I guess you're okay, too." She smiles, laughs, and he drops my kids to the ground. "Who's ready for training?"

Soon enough, Scott and Derek are playfully sparring with Kate and Eric. Laura sits with me on the porch; she's much too small to be sparring, too young to wolf out just yet. She chatters on about anything, sitting beside me and twirling my hair around and around her finger.

"Mommy?" she questions.

"Hm?"

"What are they doing?" she looks to Scott and Derek, her brother and Kate. "What is that?"

She's too young to fully understand the wolf. She just knows that we're special and that sometimes her eyes change color. I smile and run a hand over her hair.

_"This is your world, my darling,_

_one world for you to see,_

_my hope for you for always_

_is that your heart will_

_hold part of me..."_

Giggling, she nods and settles against my side, snuggling into me. She likes when I sing.

Later, we will be joined by Stiles and Danny, back from work and ready to party. Jackson and Lydia will arrive soon after. The children will be in awe over Lydia's slightly swollen stomach when we tell them there's a baby inside. The children will not wolf out in front of Danny, because he's still not used to it, even after all these years.

We will all sit in the living room and drink fruit juice and laugh. I will stare around at the walls, the walls we rebuilt, and find each picture that means something- Derek walking me down the aisle, Eric and Laura's baby pictures, a family photo of our entire pack.

"Mommy!" Eric calls and I turn. He is sitting on Derek's back, pinning my cousin to the ground. The Alpha winks, assuring my idea that the pinning is all a ruse. "Look what I can do!"

I smile. The future has never looked brighter.

**SOOOOOO, yeah.**

**This was a lot of fun to write, giving them all a kind of happy ending. I'm wary about posting it, seeing as I don't want to ruin how Adderall &Redbull actually ended because, even though it was terribly sad, I think it was a rather good, tragic ending. **

**Marie and Stiles name their daughter Laura for obvious reasons- and mostly because we don't know Stiles' mother's name and Derek doesn't have children in this -and they name their son Eric because, when Marie was in the asylum, she thought that her "prince" (Derek) was Eric from The Little Mermaid because they both have black hair and, if Derek's wolfing out, blue eyes. Kate is called Kate because Allison didn't die, so there was no reason to name her Allison, and Scott finally just gave in.**

**Marie keeps singing "Ariel's Lullaby," also known as "Down To The Sea" from The Little Mermaid II: Return To The Sea. I heard it and KNEW I had to include it here. I switched the lyrics a bit the second time she sang, but no much, so I don't think it really matters.**

**Anyway, I really hope you all liked it!**

**Reviews are love, hate, and everything in between.**


End file.
